


failures

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Peter broke up with Harry to keep him safe. Staying away was probably Harry's downfall.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 36





	failures

**Author's Note:**

> Jdbdibxhx I'm sorry I started writing a breakup fic and. Like  
> This happened

It's raining. Harry's wearing that rain jacket that Peter loves as he walks into the café, ordering a drink before coming over to sit down.

"Hey," Harry speaks, taking his jacket off and draping it over the back of the chair, "You wanted to talk?"

Peter waits in silence for a moment as Harry sits down. "Yeah."

"What about?" Harry asks, taking a sip of his drink.

Peter knows that Harry probably just came from a meeting, he knows that Harry probably was busy until Peter called. Harry has a company to run.

Harry always makes time for Peter, though. And this very fact makes his next statement so very, very hard.

"I think we should break up."

Harry's eyes widen. "This has to be a joke."

Peter shakes his head, "No, Har, I really think we should-"

"Alright," Harry nods, standing from the chair, "Alright. That's fine by me I guess," He licks his lips, tearing his coat off the back of the chair.

"Har?" Peter tries, but Harry only shoots him a glare.

"Thought we were breaking up?" Harry hums, putting on his coat. "No need to worry for me anymore, Parker." He walks out of the café, his drink left on the table.

Peter grabs it, chasing after him.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Because I'm worried, Har, I want to talk about it before you run off like that!" Peter protested, ignoring the rain hitting his face. 

"But why should I try to delay the inevitable?" Harry speaks, turning a corner and leaving Peter alone.

* * *

"It's to protect him," Peter whispers to himself as he lays awake in his bed- it's way too late at night for any rational thought, but it's been three days and he misses Harry. 

But he broke up with him.

"To protect him," He reminds himself, clutching onto the stuffed elephant, "Because I love him."

Harry isn't happy. Peter knows that, but he needs to protect the other. He needs to keep the life of Spider-Man away from Harry.

"To protect him."

* * *

It didn't even work. It didn't even fucking work.

Harry is dead and it's all Peter's fault. If he had just been there to protect him-

But he wasn't. He was staying away from Harry to protect him. But where did that get him?

Peter is Spider-Man, he's supposed to protect people, dammit! He can't even protect the people around him. The people he loves. The people who care about him. The people _he_ cares about.

It comes on the news one morning- Harry Osborn, murdered, assassinated. Killed in his own penthouse, presumably in his sleep.

_May_ is the one to turn his attention to the TV, letting dread course through his body. He froze, taking in slowly what had happened, what was happening. Harry is dead. 

Dead.

Peter feels helpless. How could he have let this happen? It came out of nowhere and he should have been there to stop them from even getting close to his boyfriend.

_Wait._

His ex-boyfriend, his friend who probably wasn't going to be his friend for a long time.

Well. Wouldn't ever be his friend again after this. Wouldn't be possible.

He's been invited to the funeral, and he doesn't know if he deserves it. He's mad and he's sad and he can't get over the fact that he wasn't there. It's his fault that Harry's dead. His fault.

Peter's a failure.


End file.
